Florence
Florence is a contestant from Finale: Broadway. She is remembered for playing a nearly perfect game. Not only did she win, but also never recieved a vote against her. She was a serious challenge threat, winning every single induvidual challenge. Florence is known for betraying YOLOnda at the final three in favor of Katy Perry, her closest ally in the game and the person she chose to take to the end. Broadway Florence becomes the first team captain in Okay, Now Regretting My Decision..., and chooses YOLOnda, Ariel, and Dusk for the her team. The four become "The Mermaids," per the wishes of Ariel. However, Florence suggests naming the team "The Ceremonials" before that. When the contestants are sent to the theater after the opening challenge, Florence tells everyone that she had performed at this theater, and wonders why it is abandoned. At the elimination, Florence accidentally howls, but no one seems to notice. In a confessional, Florence admits that she is actually a werewolf, and her song HOWL is a sign of this. She informs the audience that she will be devastated if the other contestants find out. Florence tries to advertise Ceremonials to the audience by stealing the camera from Lady Gaga, who is trying to advertise ARTPOP. When Dusk offers to sit out of the challenge in Don't Play With Magic, Florence shows admiration for him "taking one for the team." During the challenge, Florence continuously scores due to her knowledge of Finale, but ends up losing to Hoda Kotb and the Famous People. Florence upsetedly complains that she recieved no help from her fellow teammates, besides Dusk rooting her on. Florence's efforts are paid off, however, as Katy Rewards her with Immunity. At The Mermaids's elimination, Florence acidentally howls and asks to be excused. Florence is interuppted however when the host, (who she calls "avery host"), uncovers that her "special pills" are the dinner for that night. Florence gobbles everyone's pills, but is shocked to find out that they are just sugar pills, not tranquilizers as she thought. Angry, she storms out of the elimination area. After being eliminated, Ariel Punishes Florence with a Challenge Cripple as part of his Grand Finale. Later, at the elimination for Harrison's Team, Florence walks around begging people to buy her album, telling them she will pay them to do so. Florence jokingly questions the host in I Thought This Was Finale??, when the Team Swap is announced. She is placed on TEAM 2 with Hoda and YOLOnda. During the challenge, Florence sits out, and decides to go shave her arms, attempting to use her pills as an excuse to leave. Florence returns after her team as one, and chooses to Reward Katy and Punish Kathie Lee. At the elimination for TEAM 3, the host comments on the unoriginal team names sarcastically, when Florence changes her team's name to "The Ceremonials," however, it never sticks. Florence asks the host for more pills, because she only has one left, but is told she can't have any more. Florence says that it is a problem, and openly asks for a calender, so she can see what kind of moon would be out that night, in fear of "transforming." When Kathie Lee is eliminated, Florence asks her why she didn't "bury the horse in the ground," referring to ditching Hoda for good. Florence compliments Kathie Lee's hosting, and says Hoda should be buried in the ground. At midnight during JUST REPLACE RUSSELL WITH HODA. CHEERS., Florence makes the announcment that she is wearing a heavy trenchcoat because she has a problem that she is worried will become a hazard, referring to her ability to transform into a werewolf. She then runs around in the dark screaming as her lyrics suggest. The next morning, Florence is paired with Harrison for the partner performance challenge. The two are the second team to perform, and Florence explains that she represents Dra and Harrison represents Avery. Harrison twerks rapidly while Florence sings her own songs. While Harrison begins sweating, Florence throws a condom at him, but the performance is cut short when Harrison passes out. Florence doesn't seem to notice, and starts praying because she forgot her own song. Despite the performance being a trainwreck, the two win immunity, beginning Florence's induvidual immunity streak. Florence decides to Reward Carmonta due to feeling bad for her disgusting performance with Sandara. In I've Been Busy Eating My Immunity Cookies, Florence buys cookies at the Auction, which turn out to come with immunity. From that point on, she names them her "Immunity Cookies." When Katy Perry survives another elimination, Florence cheers for her, and it is seen that she's nicknamed her "Kitten." Florence is exstatic in I'm The Supreme Queen when she wins immunity yet again. Without giving it a second thought, she says she wants to Reward Katy Perry, forgetting that Rewards and Punishments are now over. Florence kicks Hoda in the vagina when she calls her a loser moments later, then gives Katy a smoothie. With the help of Katy and YOLOnda, Florence is able to successfully eliminate her enemy Hoda. After she is eliminated, Florence thanks YOLOnda for not flipping on her. Florence wins immunity in You Have No Chance, and asks if she is supposed to give two out of three other contestants dinners, thinking it is a Double Elimination episode. When she is told that it isn't, she says it should be. Before the elimination, YOLOnda nervously asks Florence if she is going to vote her out, but Florence reassures her that she wants to finish the game with her alliance that made it to this point. She does not go back on her promise, and the alliance votes out Carmonta, the remaining outsider. Once eliminated, Carmonta warns YOLOnda and Katy that they should not have followed Florence, which turns out to be helpful advice for YOLOnda. In The Dog Days Are Officially Over, Florence wins the final immunity, and is forced to choose between Katy Perry and YOLOnda. Florence tells them that she had run the alliance, and that the two had failed to do virtually anything, going as far as to compare them to Gervase and Monica from Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Florence places her Ceremonials album on the dinner plate that is going to save one of the two contestants, and slides to Katy Perry, eliminating YOLOnda. Florence apologizes, and tells YOLOnda that she hadn't felt she had been as faitful as Katy had. Florence wins the season by a 3-2 jury vote at the Finale. The fact that she did not recieve jury votes from Hoda and Sandara keeps her from playing a truly perfect game. Trivia